


Believe Only Half Of What You See

by rehflections



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Graphic, Happy Ending, Kissing, Major Spoilers, SPOILERS FOR YOOSUNGS ROUTE, Some Fluff, Torture, at all costs, i changed some stuff for dramatization, not entirely canon to the game, poor yoosung, protect yoosung kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehflections/pseuds/rehflections
Summary: What exactly happened when Luciel had left Unknown and Yoosung? The grizzly, horrendous tales follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR YOOSUNGS ROUTE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!!!!!!  
> I was going to end it at the first break, but I decided to continue anyway. I feel like the ending pieces aren't quite as good, but I haven't written in a long time so pls forgive me. Also leave constructive criticism please! I want to make this better :) Also kudos would be greatly appreciated. You can follow me on tumblr (same screen name as here) for requests and more mysme trash.

_“Believe only half of what you see and nothing that you hear.” – Edgar Allan Poe_

 

Yoosung screamed so hard his lungs ached with pain, however the gag across his mouth only let out a few measly weeps. He was praying for the first time in his life, praying that Luciel, or someone, anyone, would come to his rescue. However, he knew deep down that there was nobody waiting to leap in. Luciel had left, and that was that.

 

The world seemed to turn faster, the room spinning at a million miles a minute. But, as the small, gleaming blade neared Yoosung’s eye, time slowed to a stop. A sharp pain like no other ricocheted throughout his body. The physical pain was unimaginable, causing bile to rise throughout him, only to drip through the crevices of the gags and drip down onto his clothes. Though Yoosung could no longer see what was in front of him behind all the blood covering his face, he knew the torturer had a sly grin. He felt the blade twist inside of him, the pain turning fiery. It took every ounce of strength in his body to not let go right then and there, and to keep fighting to stay conscious.

 

At this moment, there was only one thing that distracted him from the horrid pain soaring through his body, and that was you. He didn’t even know what you looked like, but Yoosung focused on the words you’ve shared, those late night or early morning phone calls when your voice was a mere squeak, and the way your voice lowered to a whisper when you told him ‘I love you.’ These things distracted him from the treacherous reality. He knew his life had crumbled apart before him, all his hopes for the future becoming a childish dream he once had. All he had to hold on to was you.

 

He heard the door click as it shut, and the torturer had left. He wasn’t alone though, a shadow of humiliation and pain leered over him, laughing in his ear and whispering dirty words, tearing apart every fibre of his being. Yoosung knew he had to hold on though, he put himself in this situation for you and he sure as hell wasn’t going to leave you alone in a world where things like this happen.

 

Only a few hours ago, the most damage that Yoosung’s innocence had taken was when he lost Rika. At that point he felt the world crumble beneath him, but you pieced it back together slowly but surely, and he began to feel happy again. He had a twinkle in his eyes and dreamed about growing old. He never imagined that same world could turn into something so dark and disturbing so quickly. This gave him all the more reason to persevere, push and fight the pain so he could find you. Your tender voice only made him want to protect you more. He’d go through this same pain every day for the rest of your life if only it meant you never had to shed a single tear.  

 

His head span, Yoosung tried to ground himself the best he could but he was fighting a losing battle. He was beginning to slip unconscious, the fear of never waking up tracing up his spine. The leering pain climbed closer, violating and harassing him beyond belief. It wasn’t long until it consumed him, taking him away from reality.

 

The noises of shoes slapping against the cold ground in the hallway brought him back, helping to unravel his throat from the grips of the pain. He heard the door bust open, but he couldn’t see. “Fuck-“ A familiar voice chimed, cracking with tears. The gag was ripped off his mouth, and Yoosung surely felt the bruises already forming around his jaw,

 

“S-sev…” He stuttered, too weak to finish speaking.

 

He felt many people surrounding him, dragging him out of the building. “Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry Yoosung. You never have to forgive me, I’m such a fucking moron, fuck… Leave him with me, we’re going to the hospital.” Luciel spoke, his pitch getting higher with every word. He felt a familiar squeeze on his arm as he was seated in what he imagined was Luciel’s car. “Go make sure everyone else is safe. Clean this place up – fuck…”

 

The blood was being wiped away from his right eye and the light blinded him. It was a relief though, the pain was so sharp that Yoosung wasn’t even sure if both eyes had been damaged. His left eye however… He heard the ripping of fabric as more pressure was applied to his left eye.

 

“Hold this there, alright? We’re going to the hospital. Shit…” Luciel instructed.

 

Yoosung still couldn’t speak, his body overloaded with pain. He slowly reached his hand up and pressed where he felt Luciel touching. He instantly felt the warm liquid against his hand, likely his blood. He reached into his pocket with his other hand, his body begging him to stay still, but Yoosung resisted.

 

“What are you doing? Why are you on your phone? You need to sit back, Yoosung!” Luciel urged as the car jolted through traffic.

 

Yoosung groaned, struggling to form coherent words. “S-she n-needs… to know...” He stopped, gasping for air already. “That I-I’m s-safe…”

 

Yoosung could hear Luciel, he was crying. Yoosung would probably be crying himself as well, if his body remembered how. Right now, his focus was being sucked in towards the pain that sweltered and began to focus around his left eye, but he dragged himself back out, trying to type with a shaky hand. He saw dark red drops form on his pants, dripping from his eye but Yoosung forced himself to pay no attention. All that mattered was you. He couldn’t let you worry, he couldn’t let you know what happened. He had to protect you… He had to.

 

***

 

It seemed like a split second, but it couldn’t have been. Yoosung was laying down on what felt like a pile of bricks, inside a shockingly white room. His body ached and screamed, an audible groan releasing itself. V and Luciel stood before him, eyes bloodshot and red. “W-“ Yoosung began, but his throat felt so dry and raspy nothing coherent could escape.

 

Suddenly, like wave crashing against a shore, the memories returned to him. The pain, _oh god_ the pain. The torture, the darkness, the cruelty… Something no person should ever have to endure, something he needed to protect you from. V lowered his head, and Luciel shook in his spot. They stayed like that for a while, in pure silence.

 

After a few minutes, a nurse rushed in. “Yoosung Kim?” She asked. Her voice was too joyful, too pleasant considering what had happened. “I’m glad to see you’re awake! The surgery was a success, however…” She trailed off, but her voice regained its courage as she explained the process of what was next in terms of surgery. Yoosung didn’t bother even listening though, he simply stared at V. V looked back, he knew what Yoosung really wanted to know. ‘Tonight.’ He mouthed, nudging his head towards the corner of a room, where clothes sat neatly piled. “You’ll be staying here for a week or so, so we can monitor your progress. Is that alright, Mr. Kim?” The nurse eventually finished.

 

V’s attention snapped towards her. “Sorry, ma’am. But unfortunately no can do. I assure you I’ll take good care of Mr. Kim, however, there is no possible way he can stay here.” The nurse was taken aback by the outburst of such a quiet man. Her mouth formed a slight ‘o’ shape, and she began to rebut, but V interrupted her. “I’ve already spoken to the doctor, he’s quite fine with it was long as Mr. Kim comes back every two days. Now, if you don’t mind unhooking him from these machines so we can get going. We’re in quite the rush and I’m sure Mr. Kim would like to tidy himself up a bit.

 

***

 

Yoosung felt the fire build up between you two as your lips gently, but passionately pressed together. He wrapped his arms around your hips, dragging your body closed to his, and he felt your hands creep up to your jaw, your thumb tracing small circles directly under your bandage. The pain that seemed to creep up behind Yoosung earlier in the day left without a trace, the burn from the torture replaced from the burn of his desire, and his need to never let you go. Yoosung felt as if he had matured 10 years from yesterday, he felt older, wiser, and in love. As your lips parted, he whispered in your ear, “I love you.” His voice was deep, it sounded as if it didn’t belong to him, though it certainly did. He saw a single tear slip from your ear, and he raised his hand to wipe it away. He gave you a crooked grin, “I’m alright. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore, alright?” He knew everyone was staring, but Yoosung didn’t pay any mind, all that mattered was you were safe, and he could spend the rest of his life holding you tight to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this and write a pure fluff and happiness piece in their lives after the party, what do you guys think? Let me know :)


End file.
